Quatz
The Quatz is a Grineer quad-barreled sidearm that fires bullets with a high fire rate and deadly accuracy, alternating between automatic shots from hip-fire with high status chance or a four-round simultaneous burst from aimed fire with increased critical chance and critical multiplier. Reloading from an empty magazine also discharges an pulse that stuns nearby enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotic. *High and damage – effective against shields and health. *Hip-fire shoots fully-automatic rounds. **Decent critical chance. **Very high status chance. **Very high accuracy. *Aimed fire shoots four rounds simultaneously in a burst. **Uniquely fires all four shots simultaneously instead of consecutively, reducing the chance of one missing. **Very high critical chance and critical multiplier. **Good status chance. **Extremely high accuracy. *Very high fire rate. *Large magazine size. *Reloading from a fully depleted magazine produces an 8''' meter shockwave that stuns nearby enemies with a guaranteed proc. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Hip-fire full-auto mode: **Low critical multiplier. **Very high recoil. *Aimed fire burst mode: **Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with five bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. **Each shot lands in a small square formation around where the user is aiming instead of directly on the crosshair, which may lead to misses against smaller targets. *Slow reload speed. *Very poor ammo efficiency. Notes *Firing from hip-fire and then zooming in will not disrupt the full-auto fire until the trigger is released. **Zooming in with full-auto halves its recoil. *When the weapon's magazine is fully depleted, reloading will produce a shockwave that stuns enemies with a guaranteed proc, but deals negligible damage. **On console weapon may automatically reload before weapon is empty. Will not release electrical shockwave when this happens. **In the event that the Instant Reload buff from is active when the magazine is emptied, the shockwave will not generate while the magazine is instantly refilled. Tips *The hip-fire full-auto mode's high status chance allows it to apply procs rapidly, while the aimed fire burst mode's high critical chance and critical multiplier inflicts heavy raw damage. *The proc on empty reloads has potential synergy with , due to the mod giving bonus damage on final shots, which encourages emptying the entire magazine. Trivia *The Quatz has two unique reloading animations: **The first, which occurs when reloading with ammunition still in, has the Warframe toss the weapon and catch it by its barrel, ejecting the capacitor and putting in a new one, then tosses the weapon again and catches it by its grip. **The second, which occurs from a fully depleted magazine, is similar to the first, but instead, the weapon is caught using the opposite hand, and the capacitor is slammed into the gun with the gun hand more forcefully while producing an shockwave. *The Quatz is the second weapon that utilizes different Trigger Types from aiming rather than Alternate Fire. **The first weapon was the before its rework in , having a semi-auto trigger type upon aiming instead of automatic. *Quatz is derived from the corruption of Quartz, a very common crystal of silicon dioxide. Its damage and the discharge produced while reloading references the piezoelectric property of Quartz, the ability to produce a voltage upon the mechanical deformation of the crystal structure. Media Warframe Quatz.. But Make it 4 Forma Later thesnapshot 4 Forma Quatz Pistol In Action (Warframe) Warframe QUATZ THE FOUR-BARREL TRICK GUN Quartz Art.jpg Patch History *Fixed a crash when aiming with Quatz (possibly other similar weapons that change fire mode on aim) and switching weapons while Mirage Hall of Mirrors is active. *Updated and fixed animations related to the Quatz clip when reloading and firing. *Fixed an additional stream of bullet FX shooting from the Quatz’ grip when a pistol skin is equipped. *Fixed Quatz clip disappearing if you interrupted reload at just the right time. *Fixed the Quatz's reload ejected clip flipping orientation when released. *Fixed the Quatz's Electric Discharge sound playing twice for Clients. *Fixed the Quatz's special reload damage and VFX not displaying when a Skin is equipped. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall Of Mirrors ability causing the Quatz's Electric Discharge sound to unintentionally play duplicate instances. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the melee counterpart of this weapon. * , a Grineer four-barreled rifle that fires four round simultaneous bursts. * , a Grineer rifle with functionally equivalent firing modes. es:Quatz Category:Weapons category:Update 25 Category:Single Sidearm